Thief of the Heart
by Daynise
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a wealthy woman with a dream of being free. Sasuke Uchiha is a pirate. When she said she wanted to be free, she didn't think it would start with a handsome pirate kidnapping her? Sakura's in for the ride of her life. "Wh-what do you mean you're taking me too," Sakura gulped. "I mean, you interest me and You're coming with me," Sasuke smirked.


"I'm telling you man we gotta go for it!" Kiba explained.

"Why should we again?" Sasuke twitched his right eye.

"Because..." Kiba elaborated, "Money, stealing, and- ohohoho... _babes._"

At this remark Sasuke rolled his eyes. He never really cared for the last part that Kiba added. His black gloved hands kept the ship's wheel balanced, while his other ran through his damp raven locks. Why was it damp? Well...

* * *

_"Hey teme!" A blonde and almost too optimistically bright boy called out to his angsty, slick, arrogant, and just the complete opposite of him best friend. _

_"What is it dobe?" Said man responded approaching the snickering boy reluctantly, just knowing that he'd do something stupid. He _was_ right at edge of the plank for no reason. _

_"Look at that!" Naruto pointed when Sasuke arrived beside him. _

_"What is it?" Sasuke asked blank faced. _

_"Can't you see it? It's right there, ya know!" Naruto squinted his eyes. _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Dobe, there's nothing."_

_"But Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. _

_"I don't see anyth-" and Sasuke saw out of the corners of his eyes a grin burst onto Naruto's face and he knew exactly what his best friend was going to do. _

_As if in slow motion, just as Naruto pushed his arms out to make the raven-haired boy lose his balance, said man shifted his weight backward and stretched out his right arm, giving Naruto's back a little nudge - just enough to tip him over. _

**_SSplashhSSplashh_**

_"Teme!" Naruto hollered from the ocean. His sunny hair was sticking to his face and his devious grin was now replaced with a deep - but playful - pout. _

_"Sucks," Sasuke smirked down at his glowering best friend. Just as he was about to set foot down his path back onto ship, Naruto whistled to his pet Kurama who came trotting onto the wooden plank. _

_"Kurama. No." Sasuke demanded. Oh how he hated the fact that Kurama would only listen to him if he was dead annoyed. But how could he be annoyed when his best friend is in the water practically pouting like a baby? Too funny. _

_"Kurama! Yes!" Naruto cheered. _

_The said chibi fox gave a tiny smile and pushed its snout onto the edge of the board. _

_"Kurama!" The raven-haired boy reached out his hand. T__his was it. _

**_SSplashhSSplashh_**

_Sasuke took in a deep breath of fresh air to relieve his lungs from the sudden deprivation. Jet black strands fells aimlessy and water droplets were dripping from the tips of his locks. _

_"I hate you," Sasuke glared at Naruto venomously. _

_"Be my guest, ya know!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and right after got splashed by with water. _

_"Hey!" Naruto splashed back. And now these splashes weren't those sprinkles of water into someone's face. These were whole tsunamis. The sea is indeed a magical place. _

_After a while of playing around, acting fierce but not really Naruto was about make a massive orange wave to Sasuke when - he heard a chuckle. Cerulean blue eyes flashed up to see his best friend laughing. Naturally, the blonde boy laughed in return. Then they just started laughing and laughing. Sasuke had a serious and nonchalant attitude, but just rare times, he allowed himself to be the carefree dreamer boy, who laughed or smiled whenever. And who better to do it then with a guy you consider your brother? _

_"Hey cmon!" Sai smirked from the edge of the ship down at them. "You guys looks, shall I say not straight when you act like that."_

_"Idiot take that back!" Naruto shouted. _

_"Grab that! How else do you expect to get to him?!" Temari snorted after tossing a rope towards Naruto and Sasuke. _

_"Thanks!" Naruto grinned, then quickly scurried off to catch Sai. Sasuke just nodded to Temari in return, to which she just shrugged in reply. _

_"Hey Sasuke, dry your lazy a-" Suigetsu shouted before being abruptly interuppeted by a fist hitting his head. _

_"How about you finish doing yoir job first without ordering others around huh?" Neji rolled his eyes._

_ "Captain (Sasuke), Ino told us she wants to meet up soon, and don't worry, it's not __**just **__to see you." Kiba winked. Sasuke twitched his eye in disgust._

_"Got it," Sasuke waved off. _

_"Hey, just make sure you dry yourself first," Neji frowned. _

_"Hn," was the usual reply. He knew his shipmates knew him well and vice versa. Sasuke patted his very large ship. It was pure black filled with powerful cannons and weapons galore. The flag at the top of the pole had a symbol of a swirl and a little triangle attached to its bottom left side with a slash over the whole thing. It was called, "The Missing Piece" Although they had riches, sometimes they would give some money to the less fortunate children they would pass by. The best thing about being a pirate was being able to do whatever he wanted, wheter it was with his money, life, or choosing of friends. _

_He loved being a pirate._

* * *

"Captain," Kiba pleaded.

"Fine, we do need to restock anyways for our next few travels. And getting a rest wouldn't be such a bad idea either," Sasuke nodded.

"Yes!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air. "You won't regret it!" Which Sasuke just shook his head and smirked in return.

Little did he know that Kiba was more than right.

* * *

Sakura opened her blurry emerald eyes. She had been sleeping for some time now. Rubbing her eyes with her nimble fingers, she yawned and got up towards her huge bathroom. Her long silky pink hair that reached her waist was slightly wavy and trailed down her back. She entered the bathroom to freshen up for the day. There were many things to do to make herself presentable. After all, she was the daughter of a duke.

When she finished her morning routine, Sakura walked down the steps in her white short heeled sandals. Her white long-sleeved dress went all the way down to her feet and were decorated with sprinkles of cherry blossom patterns. She wore a gold necklace with a pink pendant in the shape of her favourite flower - a cherry blossom - and hung right above the ends of her chest. As elegantly as she could, she stepped down the huge curved staircase and into the gardens where her best friend was wating for her.

As she stepped out into garden, a breeze swept her hair off her shoulders and lifted off her back. It was in princess curls and had two pink clips at each side of her head. Sakura relished in the feeling of the wind cooling her usual heated skin. For some reason, her body had always been so warm and so she never had the pleasure in wearing fur blankets unless it was absolutely freezing outdoors which was a complete contrast to today. Sakura walked along the glossy cement path, enjoying the view of the beautiful flowers, bushes, and trees. Sakura found her destination when she reached the sunflower field. Her best friend's looks was a complete contrast to the vibrant colours of the sunflowers, yet they complimented her in every possible way.

"Hinata!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Hinata spun around, a blush dusting her snowy skin. Her skin was opposite to her slick dark violet hair which reached just above her knees, presently resting behind her shoulders, yet two strands lingered on each side, framing her slightly chubby, but prominent face. Overall she was the cutest thing your eyes could ever lay eyes on and Sakura promised to herself that she would never let any random man snatch her best friend away unless he truly loved her and cared deeply of her. Hinata was her best friend and she'd be dammed if anyone took advantage of her kindness.

"Sakura," Hinata softly smiled back, giving Sakura a tiny wave.

"In the sunflower fields again?" Sakura questioned with a giggle.

"But of course," Hinata giggled back "Ever since I was younger, the sunflowers always spoke to me? You know?"

"Of course I know! If I ever need you I know I can always find you gazing at one of these. Even when you're troubled I know you are here. Or sometimes you just look at it because you adore them so much," Sakura explained mindlessly already knowing that this was Hinata and what she loved to do.

"I just never understood how you could love these types of flowers so much! And you're the only rich person I know who says 'you know'," at this statement, Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"It's just something I picked up when I got kicked out of the house," Hinata smiled a little melanchony.

Sakura crossed her arms and frowned. Sometimes Hinata's father wouldn't let her back to the house when she acted 'unlady like.' Sakura supposed that was what made her so timid and try to act like 'the perfect daughter of a nobleman.' Although, she also didn't blame the father completely for his paranoia. Sakura remembered Hinata's older cousin who was her protector. Sure he was rude, but it was evident that he cared for Hinata. Whenever his uncle was mean to her, Neji defended her. Unfortunately, because of his rebel-like personality, Neji joined a band of pirates at age 14. Hinata and Sakura were 13 years-old at the time. Sakura guessed that Hinata's dad didn't want her to end up like Neji, which Sakura found perposterous. Hinata should be allowed to be whoever she wanted - heck anybody should be allowed to be whoever they dreamt of being. But Sakura knew that wasn't the case for girls like her. Even Sakura wasn't granted with the freedom of choosing her own path. She hated it.

"Hey, Hinata," said woman looked up with her pale lavender eyes. "Let's go to the beach."

"B-but, we're not allowed there, you know," Hinata spoke in a soft hushed tone.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "That's not gonna stop me. Later we're gonna have to act so proper and everything. Oh how boring! We need to energize ourselves in the sun ray's first!"

Hinata giggled, "You speak so informal."

"Whatever, let's save that for later!" Sakura laughed. Both girls walked alongside the sunflowers towards the beach.

* * *

"I love the ocean," Sakura's eyes glistened with the reflection of ripple in her eyes.

"It is quite beautfiul," Hinata basked in the beauty of it.

Sakura scampered up to the shoreline and bent down. Her hands cupped together and she let her hands sink slowly into the water. The water slowly filled her hands. She slowly stood up and watched the water slip through the spaces between her fingers. Once it all returned back to the ocean, she basked in the breeze that pushed against her face. She wondered what it felt like on her arms or legs. Sakura wasn't allowed to wear such indecent clothing. The sea was the perfect temperature to her. Like the water she just held, She always came back to the ocean. Whenever she would get into any trouble or want to pretend run away, this was where she would end up. The endless blue that simmered against the sun and met at the horizon line. How badly she wanted to explore it. Her mom would scold her for being so invested in it. Sakura couldn't help it. But she knew that it was a far off dream. Being 19 year-old, she was soon to be wed off to some bum who would continue the riches in the family.

Sakura Suddenly felt the urge to run into the water. Surely she would get into trouble, but at the moment she didn't care. Hinata saw that familiar glint in Sakura's eyes that meant she was up to no good in their family's terms.

"S-Sakura no! We must be going now!" Hinata pulled on her best friend's arm. Sakura frowned. She knew Hinata was right.

"Fine fine," Sakura resigned, wriggling out of Hinata's gentle grasp. Hinata nodded, satisfied and began to reluctantly walk away.

Splash!

Hinata whirled around.

"Sakura!"

* * *

"We need to make a quick pit stop on the way to Ino here," Sai informed.

"We have to at least get some more money today, and by tomorrow we can get to our destination," Suigetsu nodded to Sasuke.

"Does this place have riches or something?" Naruto squinted his eyes at the upcoming patch of land.

"I heard that a family named the Harunos are almost as rich as the kingdom of Alterra and this is where they live," Rock Lee gave a thumbs up from all the way up in the bird's nest.

"What is this place called exactly?" Tenten raised her brow.

"Uhh," Kiba started rotating the map around and finally spotted the location.

"Oh! Esquesta," Kiba nodded to himself.

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke stiffened.

"What?" Temari noticed their sudden change of mood.

"The island where Sasuke and Naruto found me?" Neji's voice was low.

The others on the ship widened their eyes.

"Oh gosh, guys I swear I forgot," Kiba held his hands up in defense.

"Whatever, it's not like you liked that place anyway, right Neji?" Sasuke continued steering to the island.

"Hated it." Neji crossed his arms. "But, do you two remember my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Naruto tried to wreck his brain. Even Sasuke had to think for a few moments.

"Hinata?" Both said in unison.

"Yes her. The island will be robbed and she will surely take the blame." Neji frowned, clearly irritated at the thought of his poor cousin.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed, "She can come with us!"

"Dobe, if I remember clearly, She hated water. It scared her," Sasuke reminded the cheery boy.

"Duh, I remember! I was the one who taught her to swim, but maybe the water was too hot or something for her. Her face kept getting all red," Naruto paused in thought, "but she'll understand! She deserves way better than that corrupt place anyways!"

For once, everyone agreed with the blonde boy.

"Okay, something something to Equestia!" Rock Lee cheered.

* * *

"You deliberately disobeyed me." A man with a pompous accent scolded. Sakura kept her head down at her dad's loud yelling.

Her dress was dripping wet. After Hinata warned her not to, Sakura still went into the ocean and splashed Hinata too. Sakura felt absolutely horrible. Hinata was definitely in trouble too.

"Now we have only a few minutes till the party and here you are, not ready and so unkeen." He looked at Sakura with such disgust, Sakura wondered if she'd actually turned into garbage in his eyes.

It was true though. And there were already people of high class entering the room. Her parents and herself were at the top of the grand staircase. She could hear some chatter and her eyes caught sight of their glamorous dresses and pristine suits. Her dad was wearing a suit if his own with his brown hair gelled back. Her mother beside him was wearing long emerald gloves and a matching sparkly dress. Sakura felt inferior next to them. With her soaked white dress that clung to her skin. You could see her skin through her clothes, which was very unrefined. Some of her pastel locks stuck to her cheeks and the rest was plastered to her back. Her light makeup was also a bit smudged.

"It-it won't happen again," Sakura fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yes it won't. As we speak, I have ordered our servants to put bars on your windows and doors. You'll only be allowed out during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and on special occasions. You will never set foot out of this mansion ever again, and the sea will only be but a faint memory!" He shouted.

Sakura's head shot up. "But father! I won't be able to survive like that!"

Her eyes caught sight of her friend Hinata. She had a lovely violet dress with a lavender cardigan wrapped around her shoulders. But she looked sad. And her parents looked disappointed. Sakura berated herself for bringing Hinata into her own troubles.

"I don't care. This was most uncouth," he spat out.

"Now, go get cleaned up." Her mother finally spoke.

She clapped twice and a couple of maids came out to Sakura. Sakura felt so utterly destroyed. What little of the freedom she had before was now gone. Replaced with nothingness. The only thing she wanted in life was freedom. She knew asking for love from her parents was too much, so she thought freedom was just a small thing. Now there was nothing.

The maids around her, stared with pity. Sakura thanked them all, but excused them. She never liked having others do her own work. Sakura ran towards her room. Tears stung her eyes. When she made it inside her room, they overflowed and spilled out. Even with the blurriness from her tears, she could see some men outside her balcony working on the bars. She wanted to scream at them to leave. But she didn't want to yell at them. They didn't deserve it. They were just doing their job. Maybe she should just do hers. Sakura's resolve was beginning to deepen into an endless mind numbing fiasco in her brain. That was until a scream pierced her ears. Sakura wiped her tears with her sleeve.

What was that.

CrashhCrashh

Sakura froze. She debated whether or not she should stay in her safe room or find out what was going on. Her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out.

Nothing.

She decided to keep on going. When she made it to the beginning of the descent of the staircase, that was when she saw the mess.

"Pirates?!"

* * *

Might edit laterr, but stayed tuned! Review pls, I'd like to know what you guys think! 😘


End file.
